LCDs currently dominate display technology for television, computer monitors and handheld mobile devices. The demand for wide viewing angle, higher brightness, high resolution and fast response time displays increases as graphic and video applications expand into such devices. LCDs utilize an electric field to change the direction of the liquid crystal molecules and to modulate the optical output of the device.